Solarian Army
Basic Information The Solarian Army is the ground warfare service branch, and one of the three military forces, of the Solarian Empire. It has the largest personnel count of any Imperial government organization and accounts for almost half of the entire military budget. The Army is one of the few armed forces to ever engage in combat on the Grand Temple of the Oro. The Army is administratively managed by the Defense Ministry, which is headed by the civilian Minister of Defense. The highest ranking officer and the head of the Solarian Army, is the Field Marshal. Organization The Solarian Army is headquartered in Fort Veni, located on Earth's moon. From there, the Army is broken down into various Units, from the massive Legion, all the way down to combat teams. Once given orders from higher, Unit Commanders are given the freedom to complete their orders in any way they see fit, within the guidelines of the Imperial Infantry Code. Unit Structure * High Command: Located at Fort Veni, all Staff Officers are part of High Command. It's here that orders are issued and operations planned at the Army level. * Legions: The largest of the Army Units, a Legion is made up of numerous Divisions, based on the needs of the Army. Legions are nods to the old Sword Legion of the Free Human Alliance. The premier Legion is the 101st Legion, capable of having the entire Legion en-route to a mission within 12 hours of orders issued, while the 13th Legion is strictly a defensive force. all other Legions are a mix. Legions are led by Marshals. * Corps: The Operational formation of the Army, a Corps is not a combat unit, or a deploying unit, rather an operation unit, such as the Corps of Engineers, the Medical Corps, etc. The Solarian Marines are considered a Corps, though they make up the largest Corps by far. * Division: the largest deploying unit, a Division is made up of up numerous Brigades, based on the mission parameters of the Division. Divisions are rarely deployed as a whole, except in times of war. * Brigade: The largest unit to be commonly deployed, a Brigade is made up of numerous smaller units of various sizes and types, as a Brigade is meant to be modular, capable of deploying smaller units as needed. * Regiment: Informally referred to as a half Brigade, Regiments are meant to be swift deployment units, capable of uprooting themselves and moving with the fight. * Battalion: Usually made up of 4-5 companies, Battalions are usually specialized, such as Engineers, Infantry, or Armor. This is the smallest unit to have access to Staff Officers. * Company: Companies are usually made up of five Platoons and designed for specialized missions and are the smallest unit capable of independent deployment, capable of operating for months without resupply * Platoon: Platoons are the smallest operational unit, capable of operating alone and without resupply for up to a month, depending on the unit type. Usually made up of four squads, but varies by unit specialization. * Squad: 7-14 soldiers, depending on the unit type. Squads are never deployed alone, unless they are scouting or are SOCOM. * Combat Team: 4-5 soldiers, depending on the unit type. Teams are never deployed alone, outside of SOCOM, and usually exist purely for specialized tactics. Rank Structure Officer Ranks Flag Grade * Field Marshal (FM): Head of the Army, * Marshal (MAR): Commands Legions. The Commandant of the Marines is also a General. * General (GEN): * Lieutenant General (LTG): * Major General (MG): * Brigadier General (BG): Field Grade * Colonel (COL): * Lieutenant Colonel (LTC): * Major (MAJ): Company Grade * Captain (CPT): * First Lieutenant (1LT): * Second Lieutenant (2LT): Enlisted Ranks Senior Non-Commissioned Officers * Sergeant Major of the Army (SMA): * Command Sergeant Major (CSM): * Master Sergeant (MSG): * Sergeant First Class (SFC): Non-Commissioned Officers * Staff Sergeant (SSG): * Sergeant (SGT): * Corporal (CPL): Enlisted * Private First Class (PFC): * Senior Private (SPT): * Private (PVT): See More * Solarian Marines * Equipment of the Solarian Army and Marines Category:Solarian Empire